the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: Quentin Tarantino's Analysis of the L.A. Fairy Tale is Riveting in "Once Upon A Time in...Hollywood"
A director always known for his flair and strict adherence to his own style, Quentin Tarantino has produced one of his most interesting and original works for Once Upon A Time in...Hollywood. Tarantino echoes his maturity and restraint as a director while allowing his best traits to emerge in a subtle way. The film tackles the culture of Hollywood to a perfect letter, capturing both its glorifying best and its callous worst, providing the perspective that when bolstered by his always dynamic cast makes for a great experience. The Cast One thing that has never been questioned is Tarantino's ability to assemble a cast, and there's no exception here. The film is a who's who roster of late Golden Age Hollywood, with every bit part and cameo hitting with the right punch before gracefully exiting the picture. The stand outs in this regard is a pitch perfect Mike Moh as the legendary Bruce Lee, while Bruce Dern's George Spahn makes for a heartbreaking turn. Original characters like Kurt Russell, Al Pacino, and longtime Tarantino collaborator Zoe Bell make appearances and deliver with excellence. In the true supporting cast, the females stand out in an especially important and poignant way. Margaret Qualley is immediately seductive and feisty in her role as a Manson cult member, her magnetic smile and mischievous look adding the layers of the cult that is within sight but never seen. Meanwhile, Margot Robbie utilizes her limited screen time with perfection, instilling in Sharon Tate an ethereal grace and innocence that allows for Tate to take the important role in Quentin's thesis about Tate. As the two main characters, Leonardo DiCaprio and Brad Pitt both give very different performances that make for a fantastic duo. Despite never appearing in a film together before, the duo share an unspeakable and hypnotizing chemistry that only adds to the film. DiCaprio plays against type in a nervous, ticking, self-absorbed role that allows him to stretch his dramatic muscles, while Brad Pitt's cool, relaxed performance is layered with a deep sense of content and self-awareness that only Pitt could've brought to it. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Script Everything about a Tarantino script is present in Once Upon A Time in...Hollywood, from Tarantino's sharp ability to produce laughs from banter and individual lines, while his characters are memorable and likeably flawed. This also includes a large amount of scenes and moments that could afford to be cut, adding flavor but little substance. Where it succeeds is in restraint, where Tarantino's usage of entertaining but shallow caricatures has been cut off entirely and very few moments of excessive vulgarity or violence that distract from the richness of Tarantino's actual writing. In the summer of 1969, television actor Rick Dalton and his stunt double Cliff Booth go through a single day odyssey as they begin to question their place in a rapidly changing film industry. As the duo navigate the world they live in, Hollywood power couple Sharon Tate and Roman Polanski move into the city while the cult of Charles Manson lays in their shadow. The film serves as a fairy tale of counterculture Hollywood, and those like Rick who are left in its wake. One thing that makes the film more entertaining and well-made is Tarantino's surprisingly precise perspective on the film industry. While he certainly has great admiration for the era, best exemplified through his opinion of the innocent, kind, charming but ultimately shallow Sharon Tate and her elite cohorts as well as rare moments of genuinely great acting from the Dalton character, he is equally critical of it. He satirizes the studio system, the campy and generic products of the day, and the ego of many in the industry to perfection, truly capturing the many facets of the L.A. lifestyle. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction Tarantino's absolute admiration and love for the era is best exemplified in his abilities of actually making the film. He notably takes a backseat to the era, only allowing his penchant for violence and over-the-top antics to shine in his final, fiery act. Otherwise, he allows for the camera and audience to calmly settle into the groove of these characters and stories, the only touch of his to be consciously felt to be the music blaring on car radios. This could be confused for a lack of passion by some audience members, but the level of restraint Tarantino displays while also allowing his taste to add nuance to the film actually makes it one of his best. The crafts work in Once Upon A Time in Hollywood is breathtaking to say the least, especially on an artistic level. The production design by Barbara Ling recreates the sets and homes of 1960's Los Angeles with perfection, while the costumes designed by Arianne Phillips provide a splash of color into the film that is greatly appreciated. The music is a mood creator in every scene, where the songs chosen place audiences into the time frame and character head spaces with ease. If there are flaws in Tarantino's directing, it's in the editing. Fred Raskin keeps the movie moving as quickly as Tarantino's script allows, which means pace isn't the flaw. Rather, it's the inclusion of one too many establishing shots or the random, rapid usage of jump cuts mid-scene that can remove audiences from the film. Additionally, while Robert Richardson's cinematography is quality camera work, there is a notable lack of enthusiasm and purpose behind much of the film. Score: 4 out of 5 Final Verdict Less of a nostalgic love letter and more of an honest examination of the film industry, Once Upon A Time In...Hollywood is a fairy tale about the city brought masterfully to life by its artistic members. The script is magnetic and nuanced, with layers in place that allow for contemplation both from Tarantino himself and the audiences, while the cast is magnetic and perfectly fit into the film. A creation that has the best elements of a more serious picture but the same bombastic, energetic, and distinct characteristics that have come to define his filmography, Once Upon A Time In...Hollywood is the potentially penultimate film that a career like Tarantino's deserves. Final Score: 90% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Director - Quentin Tarantino *Best Lead Actor - Leonardo DiCaprio *Best Lead Actor - Brad Pitt *Best Supporting Actress - Margaret Qualley *Best Original Screenplay *Best Costume Design *Best Production Design *Best Cast Ensemble *Best Limited Male Performance - Mike Moh Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2019 Reviews